Random-Ass Drabbles
by Pwnie3
Summary: Drabbles for various book, TV, anime, and movie fandoms. Prompts are being taken. Guidelines and rules for prompts inside. Fandoms inside. Fandoms are PJO, HP, various BBC shows, SNK, Kuroshitsuji, Free, Hetalia, Marvel, The Inheritance Cycle, and LotR. Completely PG13 in here, let's keep it that way. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to my newest collection, Random-Ass Drabbles. This collection will include drabbles for the following fandoms.**

**-Free!**

**-Kuroshitsuji**

**-Shingeki No Kyojin**

**-Hetalia**

**-Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

**-Harry Potter**

**-The Inheritance Cycle**

**-Doctor Who**

**-Sherlock**

**-Supernatural**

**-Merlin**

**-Lord of the Rings/Hobbit**

**-Marvelverse**

**-Other unspecified fandoms that will be added to this list as time wears on and they appear on the chapter list**

**I will be taking prompts, just comment or PM them to me. If you send in one of the fandoms on the above list, I may consider writing the prompt for that fandom.**

**ON THE SUBJECT OF PROMPTS**

**-Keep it PG. If you wouldn't show it to your mother, don't expect me to write it**

**-Don't be offended if I don't write your prompt**

**-Don't send in anything too cracky**

**-Don't get angry if I write a pairing you don't like**

**-Don't like, don't read**

**-Genderbending will happen**

**-Makeouts will happen**

**-Expect cheesy fluff**

**-I can take constructive criticism**

**-Flames will be used to roast marshmallows**

**-Drabbles will be 200-1,500 words**

**-Updates will be sporadic. **

**That is all.**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	2. SNK One: Hairbrush

Petra Jaeger was going to die, she was sure of it. Here she was, the daughter of the two best soldiers that the Survey Corps had ever seen, about to die over something normally regarded as small and insignificant.

She had lost her hairbrush.

Many would simply ignore her plight and tell her to get over it, but Petra was going to be murdered by her mother. Her mother was Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille-Jaeger, and she was not a woman to cross. She kept her glossy black hair short. Her heavily-lidded blue-grey eyes could kill with a glance. Another thing to mention was her stickler personality for neatness. Which was exactly why her daughter, Petra, was going to die. Not to mention that this was a very important day, and Petra couldn't stand to be messy today.

Petra liked to keep her hair long, which was the only way she could be identified from her mother as far as looks went. What she meant by 'long' was not really all that long, only to her shoulders where her mother's went to her earlobes. Normally, this was a good thing, having this to tell them apart, but now Petra was starting to wish that she had just cut it all off.

Every morning, Petra's hair would be horribly knotted, almost to the point of no return. But her hairbrush was like magic, not letting a single tangle remain. The hairbrush was Petra's saving grace, and now she had misplaced it. She had the sneaking suspicion that one of the new recruits had stolen it for some reason or another, but in any case she couldn't find her hairbrush and desperately needed it. Why, on today of all days, did her hairbrush have to go missing?

Petra's only hope would've been her father's intervention, but Father was off in a meeting in Sina and wouldn't be back for another three days.

Petra's father was named Eren Jaeger. He was one of the only loyal Titan Shifters in service, the only other being a woman named Ymir. Father's hair was brown, and it went down just past his shoulders, which was just a bit longer than Petra's. His eyes were a vibrant, mesmerizing green that were so full of determination you would feel that same determination just by looking into Father's eyes.

While Petra was every bit her mother in looks, everything else about her came from her father, from the effect of the eyes right down to the nervous habit of biting nails.

Petra heard footsteps outside her door. She frantically finger-combed her hair, attempting to make it look somewhat decent, and pulled it into a very messy ponytail. She scrambled to the bedside table for her hairties, Pulling one over her wrist and onto her hair before going to answer the knock at the door.

It was Mother, in all her black-haired, grey-blue-eyed glory. And if the fact that Mother had come to get Petra wasn't enough, she was holding Petra's hairbrush.

"I found this in Hanji's lab." Mother said in her usual monotone.

Petra nearly cried with relief. "Oh, thank you, Mother! Why did she have it, though?"

Mother sighed, which meant that she had already gone through this before (Probably with Father) "She wanted to run tests on your hair. Now comb your hair. Muster is in ten minutes, and you still need to get dressed." Mother turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

"Wait, Mother!" Petra called after her. Mother turned. Petra smiled at her. "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

><p><strong>Random-Ass Drabbles: SNKAOT One: Petra's Hairbrush**

**Word Count: 613**

**Post Date: 9/21/14**

**Additional Notes:**

**Petra Jaeger is an OC.**

**Yes, Levi got genderbent. While I have no qualms with mpreg, it confuses me and thus I will not write or imply it. **

**In this story, Petra is about seventeen years old. It takes place on Levi's fiftieth birthday.**

**I didn't actually know where I was going with this thing until I got to the end and I realised that I could make it Levi's birthday and so I did so there.**


End file.
